Total Drama Mutants: Total Drama Mayhem
by kiyone4ever
Summary: Mystique and the Brotherhood are headed for Total Drama Island to join the mayhem. Among the regulars there are two mutants unaware of their abilities. Who are they and will the arrival of the Brotherhood raise the show's ratings?
1. Prologue

Okay. This is another crossover idea that just would not go this story we learn that Rogue had a twin whose powers may finally be about to surface.. Also one of the other campers is a mutant. **  
><strong>

Needless to say I do not own these characters. This is for fun only.

Read and Review and props to anyone who can guess which two Total Drama regulars Mystique is interested in.**  
><strong>

**Total Drama Mutants. An X-Men Evolution- Total Drama Island Crossover.  
><strong>

**Prologue  
><strong>

Seventeen years ago.

Mystique watched anxiously as the technicians examined the babies. She had given much to have them and she only hoped that she would be able to raise them herself. She smiled and touched her belly where she was now pregnant with her latest child. The twins had been carried in an artificial womb but still she prayed that she would be able to be a part of their lives.

The tech examining the first twin smiled.

"Healthy and with an active X-gene.'' She nodded beaming as Magneto smiled in approval.

"And the second child?" He asked the other med tech.

The man frowned reluctantly. "Healthy but the X-gene appears inactive."

"I see." He turned away from the baby.

"Unfortunate..."

* * *

><p><strong>Present day.<strong>

Chris Maclean checked into his hotel brimming with pride. The Oscars... ! All the years of hard work, scheming and kissing ass was finally paying off! True it was only as a presenter but it was the Oscars!

He went upstairs to his room. As he opened the door, he beheld a stunningly beautiful woman sitting on the bed.

"Well, well! I'm really liking the room service in this place!"

She smiled demurely and gestured him closer with her pointer finger. He set his bag down and stepped over to her. She looked him over and winked and then pulled out a small dart gun and fired once. Chris went down as the tranquilizer took effect. As he passed out, The woman's form shifted into that of Mystique. She snapped her fingers and the Brotherhood stepped out from hiding.

"Load him in the trunk but be careful! I don't want him damaged." She instructed.

She smirked as she then shifted into a new form.

"We're going back to the island."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	2. Chapter One

I have been pleasantly surprised by the response to this story! **  
><strong>

Once again I do not own these characters. This is for fun only.

Read and Review and props to anyone who can guess which two Total Drama regulars Mystique is interested in. (Guesses?)

I should note that this story takes place immediately after Total Drama Action and in between seasons Two and Three of Evolution. (Chris wanted to get another season in the can while the kids were still hot.) So no Sierra and no Alejandro. **  
><strong>

**Total Drama Mutants: Total Drama Mayhem. An X-Men Evolution- Total Drama Island Crossover.  
><strong>

**Chapter One**

Mystique knew there would be a few days to get ready before the teens arrived. It had been fairly easy to get the interns to cooperate with her since Chris had not bothered to pay them even minimally. Each given a reasonable payoff and given instructions not to discuss anything they had seen, Mystique assured them it was all part of a bigger 'Movie' around the show. In short order the interns had proven to be two things that she despaired of finding in the Brotherhood. They were hard working and they appeared to be fully loyal. Not even the revelation that the Brotherhood were mutants caused so much as a blink among them. After the fact Mystique realized that she should have paid closer attention when several interns opined that after two seasons on the show... Mutants hardly registered as a blip on the freak o meter.

Chef was a different story. There was very little background on him except that he had served in both the Canadian Armed Forces and as a cook in a Canadian Prison. If there was anyone on the island who could pose a problem it would be him. Surprisingly, Maclean proved very helpful in teaching Mystique to fool Chef.

_Help you? Of course I'll help you! It'll be a hoot to watch... Besides.. Without Chef, getting another season could be kinda tough..._

Infact, Chris had proven VERY helpful provided he spent his confinement in the pampered conditions he was accustomed to. He almost seemed to view this as a vacation and only seemed concerned that the show not get cancelled.

Finally the day came that the campers were set to return. Mystique went over her lines in Chris' trailer and then morphed into his form as he watched with interest.

"Now I know." He said.

"Know what?" His spitting image asked.

"Now I know what the world sees in me... I mean I'm drop dead fabulous! I envy you... I mean... If I couldn't be me, I'd choose to be you so I could at least look like me!" He grinned.

Mystique rolled her eyes. _What a narcissist! _On the other hand she had to admit that his taste for luxury matched her own. That they were; in truth, alike in a number of ways. So she simply handed him his latte and smiled.

"Just watch the monitor Chris. We'll review my performance later. And lets make it clear that if things go wrong... If I go down... You go down."

"Yeesh... I get the picture. Now go out there and be the best me you can be..."

* * *

><p>Chef Hatchet stood waiting on the Dock of Shame as the boat carrying the cast back to camp approached. He looked over at Chris.<p>

"You're late Chris. You're only supposed to be late with them. You're not supposed to make me wait."

"Had to talk with the producers."

"Oh? Which one did you talk to? Mara or the Boss Lady herself?"

"Mara..." 'Chris' answered. Mystique reflected that she really didn't know much about the producers and that Maclean had insisted that HE had to handle ALL calls from them with no exceptions or they would ALL be in big trouble. Mystique was perplexed and a little suspicious of this but relented in the end, counting on continual surveillance to make certain that Maclean did not try to alert the outside.

Chef grunted. As long as it was not the BOSS LADY... Then things were good."

Presently the returning twenty-two contestants disembarked and gathered.

"Welcome back to camp Wawanakwa!" 'Chris' greeted them. They all groaned. "I have some surprises for all of you." At this a kid with a Green Mohawk folded his arms in annoyance.

"What now Maclean? Gonna make us sing this time? Because I'm telling ya right now.. Duncans Do NOT sing."

"Nice idea but no... And Don't interrupt me." 'Chris' sniffed as Mystique recalled the boy's file. _Juvenile delinquent from a family of cops. Last season's winner... Most of the money went to restitution of damages and court fees. Most of the remainder placed in trust..._

"THIS season you'll be joined by six NEW competitors!" 'Chris' announced. "Step out where we can see you." The host called to a group of six motley looking teens. "Say hello to Lance, Wanda, Saint-John, Fred, Todd, and Pietro!"

"Hi!" Beth said enthusiastically.

"And secondly... To make the competition all the more interesting, you'll all be competing for a prize of FIVE MILLION DOLLARS! So let the game begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**(Props to anyone who recognizes what other series is referred to in this chapter.)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter Two

Sorry for the long wait! Once again I do not own these characters. This is for fun only. This chapter is short but important. Please enjoy.

Read and Review and keep the guesses coming on which two Total Drama regulars Mystique is interested in. (Guesses?)

I should note that this story takes place immediately after Total Drama Action and in between seasons Two and Three of Evolution. (Chris wanted to get another season in the can while the kids were still hot.) So no Sierra and no Alejandro. **  
><strong>

**Total Drama Mutants: Total Drama Mayhem. An X-Men Evolution- Total Drama Island Crossover.  
><strong>

**Chapter Two  
><strong>

"Five Million Dollars! Woo hoo! Awesome!" Owen exclaimed.

"That's MY money!" Courtney interjected. "No one is getting in my way this year!"

"Dream on!" Heather scoffed. "I am the best player here and I am going to destroy each and every one of you."

"Not with Ezekiel in the house! Eh? In it to win it!"

"Shut... It..." 'Chris' cut them off. "First we need to figure out how to divide you losers up!" Mystique was amazed how readily Chris abused and insulted his contestants. Still it made keeping in character easy. "Now. You'll form up into three teams this year. When I call your name, line up." Mystique looked over the list she and Chris had come up with. She was not certain about all of Chris' picks but none seemed to directly interfere with her own goals so she let them stand.

"Team one will be the Ravens! Owen, Tyler, John, Izzy, Justin, Gwen, Wanda, Noah, and Heather!" She watched them line up. "Next! Team two.. The Battling Beavers! Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Todd, Bridget, Lance, Beth, Lindsay, Trent, and Harold!" Again she watched them form up."And that leaves the Maniac Mudskippers!" _Where did he come up with that anyway?_ "Cody, Ezekiel, DJ, Eva, Fred, Leshawna, Pietro, Katie and Sadie! Line up you loveable losers you!"

'Chris' looked over the three teams and then went back to the carefully rehearsed script. "Get your gear and go wait in the Craft Services Tent. You'll have fifteen minutes before your first challenge!"

As the teens headed for Craft Services, Chef looked over with an annoyed expression. "Yo Chris! You didn't say I'd have ta cook for six _more_ of these whiny little brats! And where'd ya get the big kid from? As if cooking for one Owen wasn't enough! You need to hire a couple of interns to help me in the kitchen!"

Mystique really did not want to deal with this. "And where are we gonna get the money?"

"Not my problem! Shake it out of the budget _somewhere_! Maybe a few less Mai Tais or somethin'! Now if you'll excuse me? I need to start lunch for two thousand!" He stalked off.

_Great! I suppose I'll have to placate him. Maybe McLean will have some ideas._

* * *

><p>Very shortly across the internet<em>, <em>Chris McLean Productions announced two immediate positions for interns to work behind the scenes of Total Drama Mayhem!

_I'll take the first two warm bodies that sign up! _Mystique promised herself. _He'll stop griping and I can get on with this job!_

As it happens, the gods of fate have a twisted sense of humor as Mystique would soon discover. The two positions were quickly filled; sight unseen, by a teenager from Tokyo Japan and the second from a young lady in Westchester county New York. Chris had already signed the required paperwork and sent it on its way when Mystique finally looked at the updated intern roster.

**"Noooooooooooooo!"**

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**(Still entertaining guesses on who Mystique is looking for and now taking guesses on the identities of Chef's new interns.)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter Three

Sorry for the long wait! Once again I do not own these characters. This is for fun only. Enjoy!

Please Read and Review! As to the guesses I've been getting on the identity of our mutant campers: Yes, Gwen was made rather obvious as for the other...

**Harold: Don't tell them yet! Besides with my vast knowledge of comic book lore that I learned at Comic Book Steve's Comic Camp...**

**Duncan: Stow it Harold! Super Nerdery isn't a Mutant Power.  
><strong>

Ahem... Anyway, the identity of the second mutant still appears to be a secure mystery but keep the guesses coming!

I have reconsidered on Sierra and Alejandro. Not only would their inclusion round each team to ten apiece, it will complicate Mystique's mission immensely.**  
><strong>

**Mystique: Better watch it. Authors are expendable.**

You think so? Then maybe I should get a new villain? I mean you may be A-list talent but there are plenty of B- and C-list bad guys dying for work.

**Mystique: Yeah right. Who? The Arachnoid? Yeah, that'll work.**

Okay! I give! This story needs Mystique! There! I said it! And I promise it's not as if you won't get to have any fun yourself now.

**Mystique: That's better. See how easy that was?**

*Sweatdrops* Anyhoo! Sierra and Alejandro WILL be joining the mix. Neither of them will be Mutants but Mystique and the Brotherhood may yet learn that there are far more dangerous things other than mutants at Camp Wawanakwa.

**Izzy *grinning* I'm the BEST at what I do and what I do isn't very nice!**

Er... yeah...Anyway; before I completely lose control, here is the next installment of our story.

**Total Drama Mutants: Total Drama Mayhem. An X-Men Evolution- Total Drama Island Crossover.  
><strong>

**Chapter Three  
><strong>

Mystique was NOT happy.

"Your producers have a peculiar sense of timing Mclean."

"Yeah I know." Chris said and took a sip from his mug. "And people think _I'm _evil." He smirked.

Two new competitors. A week's delay. Two more unknowns. _Oh well _Mystique thought. _It's not like any of these kids can stop me. Still..._

"About those new interns Chef wanted. I wish you had run them past me first before you signed them." Mystique groused.

"Problems?"

"It turns out I'm all too familiar with one of them. Miss Kitty Pryde."

"I suppose I could cancel her contract." Chris offered.

"No." Mystique sighed. "Although her food is deadly, abruptly canceling her contract might attract more attention than just going ahead."

"Excellent! I smell a reward challenge in this! Can the other girl cook?"

Mystique blinked at his reaction and checked her notes. "Hmm... Kino Makoto... several first place awards in various cooking competitions... It seems so."

"Perfect! We'll test her when she gets here! If she's good, these kids will do anything to get away from the slop Chef serves them!"

"Losers eat Kitty chow?" Mystique questioned. "You have a sick mind Chris. I enjoy that sometimes."

"Thank you! It's good to be appreciated! Anyway, once we get these new campers assigned we can get going with the challenges."

Mystique nodded. She had looked over the list Chris had provided and found most of the challenges suggested were both gross and highly abusive to the competitors. She dearly wanted to inflict them on the Brotherhood at the earliest possible opportunity.

"Let the games begin!"

* * *

><p>In the cabins, the campers were griping loudly.<p>

"Two days of performing in challenges and for what?" Gwen groaned as she lay on her cot sore from the team Triathalon the day before. Not really a triathalon in the traditional sense of Running, Swimming, and biking, but a five k hike up a mountain, tagging off to a canoe trip through a swamp and finished by a climb up a greased pole with an oar. "No reward, no vote off. No nothing except Chef's mystery meat."

"Yeah!" Owen replied from the boys' side of the cabin. "Good ol' Chef!"

Heather looked green around the gills thinking about breakfast. In the meantime Wanda was scrutinizing Izzy very carefully. _She seems familiar somehow_.

Izzy grabs a camo hat and her own paintball guns. "Time ta go thin the herds!"

_That voice! I'm SURE I've heard it before!_ Wanda struggles to remember.

_Oh no! It CAN'T be!_

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


End file.
